A printed circuit board (PCB) typically includes a plurality of vias that are constructed and arranged to transmit signals between connectors coupled to the vias and various regions of the PCB. A PCB can include other vias, for example, related to single-ended signaling. As signals are exchanged at a multilayer circuit board, for example, with respect to baud rate and frequency, undesirable signal integrity issues can arise at the vias for example, impedance mismatching, noise induced by densely-packed neighboring connections, commonly referred to as crosstalk, signal reflections, signal loss, signal cross coupling, mode conversion for differential signaling, and resonant behavior, and so on.
Constraints related to connector, via, trace, or other element geometries present on a PCB may further limit signaling performance at the PCB.